Love Comes First
by The Wheat Thins
Summary: When Severus was younger he had a childhood sweetheart, who tragicaly got kiddnapped before his eyes. Years later, when he becomes a Death Eater, he finally finds her, the heir of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the original HARRY POTTER characters.

Chapter 1: Flashback

"Severus just throw the ball to me!" Alexis yelled getting really annoyed at me. So I threw her the ball but she didn't see it coming an it nailed her right in the forehead. Uh-oh! I knew I was in for it!

"Severus Alan Snape! I'm gonna beat…" she tried to say beat you, but she fell while running after me. I caught her by the waist and gently set her up, back on her feet.

"Thanks, uh…I 'ave to admit something…..I love you Severus…..I love you more than you can imagine!" She said nervously. I could tell she was nervous cause she will always talk in her French accent.

"Huh? I love you too Alexis! I always have and always will!" I can't believe I just said that. It is true I do love her, even though we are only 11 years old, but it just slipped out. It was dark out and we were still walking down the road. We could hardly see each other, but I could tell she was looking at me. We caught each other's eyes. Then she leaned forward, eyes closed, I leaned in also. We were so close…my first love, my first kiss…..

CRACK! It got light all of a sodden. I snapped my head toward the blinding light. It looked something like a porthole. I yelled, " Alexis run!"

I grabbed her arm and we took off running. I just happened to look back, and saw a tall man with a long black cloak on, running at us. He tried to snatch Alexis, but I threw my arms around her and bent over to protect her.

He reached in his cloak and pulled out his wand, all in a blink of an eye. He yelled…."Expelliomus!" And the next thing I knew I was flying backwards.

I landed hard on the ground moaning. I looked up, eyes watering with pain, and saw Alexis limp on the ground. For a second I thought she was dead and started to scream her name. Then I saw her breath and I relaxed just a tad. The man pulled something out that I have never seen before and held it over her.

I got up to charge at him but my knees went week and I fell back to the ground. He pushed a button and Alexis was floating in the air. They slowly walked to the porthole and with one last shrieking laugh, he stepped in the porthole. There was nothing I could do to save Alexis, "Nooooo!"

"Severus get up. Severus? SEVERUS!"

"Alexis….is that you? Ughhhh…Julius get out!" I snapped angrily

"What? I was just waking you up! You were screaming and….i didn't mean to startle you or anything…it's just…I think you had a nightmare!" my brother said with a smile on his face.

"It's not a nightmare Julius, I've told you that already!" I yelled getting up and putting on my robes.

"Then what is it, little bro?" I hate it when he calls me little bro.

"For the last time Julius…mind your own business!" I've never told anyone about what happened when I was younger, but the only person I have told is my mum.

I slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen to eat. As usual my father and brother were in a corner…talking about the joke shop. As soon as I sat down, a whoopee cushion went off and I jumped up as fast as lighting. My dad and Julius were dying of laughter. I just gave them my go to hell look.

"Nice of you to finally join us Severus. Your mother and I were worried about you when you screamed." Julius was laughing. I knew what he was thinking, he must have forgotten I can read minds. He was thinking. "When you screamed ….like a little girl!"

Chapter 2: Death Eater

As the days slowly dragged by I threw my cloak on and went to Lucius's house for his birthday. We share the same birthdays and every year we take turns picking what we do. This year is Lucius's year to pick, and I dread it. Of course I've always dread what he picks, their always stupid, or dangerous.

I rang the doorbell and he came running toward the door. He threw the door wide open and said quietly, "About time Severus. The meeting is about to start!"

"Meeting? What meeting?" Oh gosh…I do not want to know what he was talking about but I had to ask.

"Ahh… it's a surprise. I know you'll like it!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Lucius you better tell me what the hell you are talking about!" I yelled getting really annoyed with him.

"Just wait it's a surprise, it you've heard of it. A surprise is when someone has something for another person and you can't tell them what it is!" I hate it when he is sarcastic. For one he is no good at it.

"Yes, I know what a surprise is! But I don't, ughh… let's just go! I just hope there's nothing with joking!" I said that last bit under my breath hoping he didn't hear me.

"Aww man Severus…. Why do you always read my mind. Gosh! Idiot! That just spoils it!" It is true, I did read his mind and he was thinking of it. But by the way he said that, I knew he was being sarcastic.

"I know how to trick you," He said while pulling out his wand."You just might need your wand." He whispered and his face went serious. He is going to play a trick on me. I just know it. Slowly, I pulled my wand out of my cloak and wondered if he really was going to pull a trick on me.

As we walked inside the mansion, there was a huge circle of men. There was a tall man standing in the middle.

"Lucius!" I snapped. "What in the hell have you go us into?"

When I said that…the man in the middle looked at us and said, " Ahh…about time Lucius, and this will be…..Severus?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

I didn't know what to do or say. What has he gotten us into? "Yes s.. sir." I stuttered.

"Well let's get this started." He said looking at the two of us. We followed him to the circle and joined it. He started talking and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What is this all about?" I asked in a low, almost silent, whisper.

"Rules. Rules about how to become a Death Eater!" Lucius answered excitedly.

"A…. a WHAT!" I almost yelled aloud!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Under World

I was sitting in the abandoned duel room waiting for my father to return from his Death Eater meeting. He has been gone for at least one hour. My Lord's servant, Peter Pettigrew, was standing beside me. I call my father, my Lord, because he is going to be, or is the greatest Lord there is.

"Peter? When will my father get back? He promised me he would have been here by now!" I asked in a disapproval voice.

"Soon, my lady, soon," Peter answered sniffing the air. "He should be back anytime."

Impatiently I stood up, paced around the room waiting for my Lord to get back so we can start our duel.

After five long miserable minutes I heard a high pitch "POP!" That is the sound of the porthole, that is the sound of my Lord arriving home. Using portholes is the only transportation we have between the Under World and Upper World. I ran out into the corridor to meet him, but he wasn't there.

"Peter!" I yelled and he came running out of the duel room. "Where did my father go?!"

"My lady, they went in his office." He answered sacredly. I started to take off running when I heard screaming. Very loud screaming.

"Well it seems like some people wasn't loyal enough to be a Death Eater." I said while laughing.

"Your father wants you to bring him and his guest some Fire Whisky." Peter yelled after me.

"Okay!" I said with disgust. I didn't want to go in his office with a bunch of dead people lying on the ground. But I went in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whisky and many glasses. I walked up the spiraling stairwell up to my father's office. I knocked rapidly on the door.

"Yes!" I heard my father say very slowly.

"I have your drinks my Lord!" I always call him my Lord when there are guest. He walked to the door and creaked it open. I swiftly walked past my father, and somehow I looked to my left and saw a pale man. For some reason he looks familiar. His hair is jet black, long, and greasy. I softly laid the whisky and glasses down, however I kept my eyes on the black haired man. He kept his eyes on me also. I stood there for a minute, which felt like forever, until my father dismissed me.

"Thank you, Alexis. You may leave now." That whole time I stood there looking at the greasy haired man. When my father said my name the man's eyes grew as big as the world, and I walked out with one last look. I closed the door and stood there.

" Now, Severus," I heard my father say. "How old did you say you were again?"

"I am eighteen sir." That rasp in the voice gave me chilbumps. It sounded so familiar, but I can not place it.

Chapter 4: Who

I went up to my rooms, but I heard some one yelling my name halfway up the stairs. I snapped my head around and saw the greasy hair man running up to me missing every other step.

"Alexis! Stop!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath, reaching the top of the stairs where I am.

"Do I know you?" I asked looking at him up and down.

"It's me, Alexis, Severus Alan Snape!" He said really excitedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." When he said his full name I had chilbumps go down my body again. My mind just won't place him.

"We were good friends when we was younger. Well actually we were in love." He said just about yelling.

"In love?!" I asked surprisingly. How could this strange man say we were in love when I don't even know who he is.

"I didn't stutter," He joked, but I wouldn't laugh. "But anyways…why are you down here for?"

Is he that stupid? I asked myself.

"Well for one I live here and Voldemort is my father. When he dies or gets too old I will be the next heir."

"No I'm not "that stupid," He said under his breath. "Voldemort is not your father, Aundrea Hallawell is your father."

"I did not say you were stupid!" I snapped at him.

"Yeah, maybe so, but you were thinking it!" He laughed.

"Ha! Excuses me, but I was not thinking that!" I yelled back.

"Well excuse me maim, but I am a telepathy, or I can read minds." He chuckled.

"Yes, I know what telepathy means. I'm not stupid!" Or am I for not remembering who this strange man is? I asked myself. As I said this my father and someone else was making their way up the stairwell.

"Severus, let's go." Lucius said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, thanks for showing me where the bathroom is, Alexis." Severus winked at me. They walked off and I went to my bedroom.

I was sitting in my cold room when I heard loud screams, so I went back down and got them some water. As I was walking down the stairs I was thinking of Severus Snape.

Why did that name sound so familiar? Why does he look familiar? I asked myself over and over again.

A few minutes later I felt dizzy and a flash of my childhood came to me, in my mind.

I felt myself sweat as I sat down, thinking about the vision. I have the ability at times to have vision's, to see into the future, but now it was a vision of the past.

My vision was faint and with a blur a boy about my age walked by. Of what I could see he had really dark brown, or black hair. It wasn't long but it wasn't short. His face was white and skinny. He seemed to be smiling and laughing. In the distance I saw myself doing the same, throwing a little bouncy ball to the boy.

That was all I saw. My favorite thing to do is draw when I am lonely so I went back up to my room and started to draw the faint picture of the boy. In a way he looked like……


End file.
